


if all that glimmers is gold

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Dates, Getting Back Together, I'd Like To Think So, I'm making up a ship name, It's gonna be at least a couple chapters, M/M, Slow Burn, because theyre gay and its chick-fil-a, chick-fil-a soley for funny, does this count as, gay eric trump, get it??, gwyneth paltrow candle (mention), pakku: if i said straight pride its because no because yes i did <3, paric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Eric Trump wasn’t expecting to seehim.“Hey,” He sidled over to his ex’s table. “How’ve you been?”Pakku looked up, his eyes narrowed and his lips in a sneer. “Eric,” He said the word as if it were bitter.
Relationships: Pakku (Avatar)/Eric Trump
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	if all that glimmers is gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Do_wa_diddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_wa_diddy/gifts), [Choaticreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choaticreads/gifts), [Ink_Beneath_Her_Fingernails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Beneath_Her_Fingernails/gifts).



Eric Trump wasn’t expecting to see  _ him _ .

“Hey,” He sidled over to his ex’s table. “How’ve you been?”

Pakku looked up, his eyes narrowed and his lips in a sneer. “ _ Eric _ ,” He said the word as if it were bitter. “How  _ surprising _ to see you here.”

“Yeah,” Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um, how’ve you been, Pakku?”

Pakku snorted, ignoring him and going back to his work. 

“Hey!” Eric protested. “Don’t ignore me!”

Pakku ignored him, packing up his things, standing up, and brushing past him to leave.

“Wait, c’mon-” Eric reached out a hand, grasping Pakku’s shoulder. “I  _ miss _ you, Pakku.”

They’d dated for a couple years in college, but broken up when they’d graduated- Pakku had left to be a Waterbending master, and Eric had to become part of the family business.

“Well that’s  _ too bad _ , isn’t it?” Pakku snapped, tearing Eric’s hand off his shoulder and shoving him away.

Pakku paused at the door. “For the record, Eric,” He said icily, “I did miss you.”

Did. Past tense.

Pakku stormed out of the building, pausing when he was sitting in his car.

Unseen by anyone, he wiped away a stray tear.

“ _ What _ ,” Pakku seethed, “are  _ you _ doing here?”

He was in a  _ library _ . It was supposed to be  _ empty of Erics _ .

It was  _ not _ .

“Religious section,” Eric said nervously, clearly lying, tucking a red book onto the shelf.

“I was unaware you could read.” Pakku arched an eyebrow. Eric certainly hadn’t done a lot of reading while they were together- he was fairly certain he either couldn’t or wouldn’t.

Eric sweated nervously. “Well, I- uh, I picked it up?” It came out as more of a question, and Pakku’s eyebrows fell into an unimpressed glare.

“Well then, begone with you,” Pakku said sourly, moving to the section past Eric.

“Wait!” Eric’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Pakku’s shoulder again. “Please, just- one more date, I promise. Just one more date to see if I’ve changed.”

Pakku sneered, but then paused, reconsidering. “I suppose it would be funny to watch you embarrass yourself in front of the public,” He considered. “Very well. One date, and then we’ll go our separate ways. Chick-fil-a at 12:30PM next Sunday. Don’t be late.”

He turned sharply, watching Eric walk away. Pausing, he took a moment to pull his book off of the shelf, disturbing a copy of  _ The Minecraft Bible _ that shouldn’t have been there.

Looking between where it was wedged- right where Eric had been standing- and at the genre for the isle- medical texts- he snickered.

“So,” Eric said casually, “How’ve you been?”

Pakku glared at him, his eyes shadow-less in the harsh chick-fil-a lighting.

K-Pop played loudly over the speakers, customers were rushing in and out, and Eric brought  _ candles _ . It was, frankly, disgraceful.

“I’d be better if I weren’t here,” Pakku said sharply. “But since we’re here, let’s order some food so we can eat and leave.” He looked up when the waiter approached. “Chicken,” He ordered harshly.

The waiter blinked at him. “Um. It’s… all chicken.”

Pakku glared. “Chicken.”

“I’ll… get you the chicken sandwich.” The waiter turned to Eric. “And for you, sir?”

“Chicken sandwich as well.” Eric dismissed the waiter, who scurried off, and turned back to Pakku.

“So,” Eric said over the K-Pop. “Your day?”

“ _ Goodbyes are, for me, a tear _ ,” The music sang in Korean, “ _ Without even knowing, it blooms around my eyes, _ ”

“Um.” Eric turned, rifling through his bag and pulling out a lighter. “Here, let me light those.” He turned, flicking the lighter on and lighting the candles.

“ _ The words that I could not bring myself to say flow down _ .”

It was a bunch of Gwyneth Paltrow candles, Pakku noted. It had been the kind that Eric had always given him for Valentines day.

“ _ And lingering regret crawls over my face _ .”

“Sir, sir!” An employee rushed up. “You can’t have candles in here.”

“ _ To me, you were once my dear.” _

Eric rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” He waved the employee off.

“ _ But now you're merely a bitter beer _ .”

He winced when an elbow hit his head. Bristling, he turned around and saw a family- the whole place was packed, and they were close to them.

“ _ My heart that's stained with belated self-loathing _ .”

The chicken sandwiches came out then, only for the employee from earlier to reappear, clutching a fire extinguisher.

“ _ Becomes empty even with the passing breeze _ .”

“Wha-” Pakku jumped in his seat, but not quickly enough to miss being hit by the fire extinguisher foam, along with the candles, Eric, and their sandwiches.

“ _ At the end of my play where breakup was a lie _ .”

“Um.” Eric lifted his foam-covered hands and stared at Pakku. “Good date?” He tried.

“ _ The price that I had to pay came to me _ .”

Pakku rose from his chair, seething with anger. “This was clearly a mistake,” He hissed, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table and wiping foam off of his arms. “I’m leaving.”

“ _ If someone said they would turn back the time for me _ .”

“Wait!” Pleaded Eric. “Please. Just one more chance. I’ll do better than this.”

“ _ Would I have been able to be a bit more honest? _ ”

Pakku turned to him, a sneer on his face and a sharp retort on his tongue, but he paused when he saw Eric’s desperate look. “Fine,” He snapped instead. “One more date. There’s a cove on Eviter Les Algues Beach."

“ _ The bare face that only I know.” _

“Nice place,” Eric said, stepping into the sandy cove. It was sheltered by an overhanging cliff, and there was smooth, dry sand enough for him to set down his picnic basket and take out the blanket and food.

“Yes,” Pakku acknowledged. “It was carved out of the cliffs by the water, hundreds of years ago.”

“Huh.” Eric took out a bottle of wine- it was a Spider-Man water bottle filled with the most pretty wine he could find, an eight dollar thing of pink cranberry wine from Walmart that he’d been keeping in his car for a while. It felt a bit warm on his hands, but he ignored that, set it down in the sun-warmed sand, and grabbed a couple paper cups.

Pausing, he considered the wind. It was strong- taking a moment, he grabbed a couple of the smaller rocks and weighed the cups down with them.

“So,” Eric turned to Pakku hopefully, “I brought sandwiches and wine.”

Pakku raised his eyebrows, a light sneer on his face. Finally, he huffed out a tired, angry sigh. “Fine,” He said, holding out a hand. “A sandwich and a cup of wine.”

Grinning, Eric pulled a seran wrapped sandwich out of the basket, handing it to Pakku, and poured two cups of the wine. It smelled bitter, almost, but that was probably just the cranberry. 

Eric took a sip, almost grimacing at the taste. It was bitter and sour, and was warm from the sun.

“This wine has gone bad,” Pakku said dryly. He poured it out in the sand, pausing to take a bite from his sandwich and grimace. “This is a very…” He considered his words. “Sweaty sandwich.”

“Ah, sorry,” Eric winced. Pausing, he looked out on the ocean and perked up. “At least the view is pretty?” He suggested.

Pakku snorted. “Yes,” He admitted sourly. “I will simply spend our time admiring the view.”

It was a wonderful view- the sun was dipping low, painting the water in vibrant reds, oranges, and golds. The sky was streaked in greens and pinks, and the stars were starting to become visible, a few faint spots of light in the dark sky.

Eric seemed to lose track of time, watching the sky, until the next thing he knew, the moon was cresting gently over the cliff, full, and the sun was completely gone. He was interrupted from his looking by the feeling of something brushing up against his calf.

Jerking, he looked around wildly. The water had risen, and was now up to his mid-calf. Pakku was still staring at the moon, his eyes wide in the way they only ever were on the full moon.

“Pakku!” Sloshing through the cold water, he shook Pakku’s arm roughly, snapping him out of his trance.

“Wha-” Pakku jerked when he noticed what was going on. “Damn,” He swore, “it’s high tide.” Taking a step towards the entrance of the cove, he tripped, almost face-planting in the water but Waterbending himself to his feet at the last moment.

“Seaweed,” Pakku grumbled, trudging out of the cove. Eric followed him, close behind. “It  _ had _ to be seaweed.”

“So,” Eric said, breathless, when they were standing on a sandy, sloping hill. “Another date, sometime, maybe?”

Pakku paused, but then nodded. “Perhaps. I…” He trailed off. “I enjoyed this.”

Eric grinned at him. The moon shone over them, cutting silver swatches out of the darkness. Pakku’s eyes sparkled.


End file.
